Someone to Love, To Be My Everything
by Knight of Renaissance Light
Summary: *Minerva Mink X OC* When a young man with no social life and without someone to understand him, he stumbles upon the home of our heroine. Once they meet, they eventually discover the missing pieces to their unhappy lives. R&R. Anonymous reviews welcomed and encouraged, but NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**_Before reading, I would like to remind everyone that Warner Bros. is the owner of _Animaniacs.****_ Also, I want every reader to at least read what I have written so far. I want to know whether you like this or not! _****_Now then...please sit back, relax, and enjoy._**

* * *

Night. It's dark, illuminated only by the light of a full moon and the phosphorescence of fireflies. A redwood forest, and at the center of that forest was a large lake, shimmering from the moonbeams and speckled with the glows of the fireflies. At the side of this lake lay a giant cut down log that seemed to have been renovated into a modest housing. Through one of the windows, one could find the bedroom of the homeowner, a lavish setting with a canopy bed of blue sheets and curtains, a vanity table, and a full length mirror. Surrounding the whole room are burned out white candles. Clothes and lingerie were scattered unceremoniously beside the bed. Through the curtains, one could make out the silhouette of two figures snuggling close together. Behind the curtains was an anthropomorphic beautiful mink with white fur, blue eye shadow, long, golden tresses and a tail to match. The figure she snuggled with was a slender nineteen-year-old young man with greenish brown eyes and short, slightly shaggy black hair. They were both asleep, undressed, and underneath the sheets after the sultry events that recently took place.

UNKNOWN: (voice-over) _I suppose you're wondering how it came to this. Well, you could say I had a part in this...Okay. A REALLY big part. First, a little about myself. The man you see holding onto that gorgeous creature is me. The name is Theodore Levine, though friends call me "Ted," IF I did have friends. I have this...quirk called Autism Spectrum Disorder, which basically means that my brain works differently than others. But more on that later. The mink you see snuggling with me is Minerva. As to how we ended up exchanging…"formalities", well maybe if we go back in time, it'll explain everything._

* * *

_**SEVERAL HOURS AGO**_

Early in the afternoon on that summer day, a lone figure was walking through the redwood forest. Ted was in a white T-shirt, black khaki shorts, and sandals. He was wandering around, no destination in mind and only carrying a few essentials in his black one-strap backpack.

TED: (voice-over) _It all began earlier that summer day when my mom thought that I wasn't getting enough exercise and sunlight. Now I was the type to just sit near my computer and read fanfiction. So Mom said that I had to try making some new friends, which at the time was outside my range of interests and goals. So, instead of socializing, I went out to the woods where I could be alone._

Out of breath, he stopped and decided to take a load off. From his backpack he pulled out a small pillow to lay his head on. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.

TED: (voice-over) _I stopped to rest for a few minutes before continuing my trek. For ten minutes I rested, until I swore I could hear...singing..._

Suddenly, a velvety voice entered his ears. From the voice, he could tell that the singer was female. Now, ordinarily, most people wouldn't pay heed and carry on with their own business. But being a curious person, he decided to follow the voice to its source. After a few minutes of following the voice, he hid among the bushes where he found a beautiful lake and a little pond side house near the edge. From the house by the lake, he spotted someone coming out: Minerva Mink in a purple robe. As she walked, all the male animals that saw her began to go wild.

MINERVA: _**It's not pretty being me**_

_**Just try it an you'll see**_

_**It's harder than you think**_

_**To be a gorgeous mink**_

_**La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee**_

_**It's not pretty being me**_

TED: (voice-over) _I couldn't believe my eyes. To think that such a delicate and wondrous creature could possess such a beautiful voice. For a moment, I thought it was a dream, but after pinching myself a few times, I was able to confirm that I was indeed awake. I mean, long flowing hair that appeared as if it was infused with stardust. A figure that would make any guy go head-over-heels for. The way she sways and struts as she walks. And most of all, her eyes. In those eyes, I thought I saw something that told me that she was full of…longing. But for what? Whatever the case, something in my heart told me a girl with longing as much as her, was just the right girl for me. (sighs) At least, she would be if only she were willing to accept the existence of my...peculiarity._

His admiration were soon interrupted when the mink shed her robe to reveal a tight-fitting red bikini. Ted could almost feel his jaws sink to the ground, his member harden a bit, and his heartbeat increase tenfold. He needed to sit down before he could faint. However, in the process of doing so, what he didn't notice was that there was a porcupine underneath him.

TED: (voice-over) _Despite my ambitions, I knew that someone with my kind of looks wouldn't have a snowball's chance of winning her heart. However, Fate was about to give me quite the nudge in the only way possible: agonizing pain from a porcupine. _

TED: YOWCH!

As for what Minerva was up to, she was sunbathing near the lake. As she tanned, she had a lot on her mind recently. Ever since Newt, her hunting dog nemesis, moved away with his master for Africa, things have gotten a tad boring around these parts of the wood. And since Wilbur B. Wolff found himself a lady werewolf a few weeks ago, she was feeling rather lonesome. She just wished that someone would come and rescue her from the pit of despair and loss. Someone warm and kind with really rich parents. But it wasn't like miracles fell from the sky all the time. At that moment however, she heard what sounded like a cry of physical pain. She looked around for the cry, until she looked and saw a young man fall towards her, landing flat on the sand.

TED: (groans in pain)

MINERVA: Oh dear. Excuse me, but are you okay?

TED: Ugh...I think so.

As he was looking up, he made contact with Minerva's eyes. Now, usually Minerva wasn't much interested in skinny guys rather than those with muscle, but this one person seemed more…different from the rest. She couldn't tell, but something was telling her that this strange young man who fell out of the sky might be…something more than he seemed.

As for Ted, he was in awe. Looking face-to-face with the mink, he froze for a few minutes. Staring into those eyes, he wanted to let out like those other wild animals did. But somehow, he figured that a girl of this sort might have had experience with guys who went crazy over her. So after he came back to reality, he took near all his willpower to stop his body from acting and strangely enough...it worked.

TED: Uh, hello.

MINERVA: Hello. What happened?

TED: Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but–

He pointed to his posterior where she saw porcupine quills stuck in. She couldn't help but giggle at what happened.

TED: Please don't laugh at me, ma'am! It's not funny.

MINERVA: (giggling) I'm sorry...really I am...but it's just so...(laughs)

TED: (sighs in exasperation) Okay, sure. Fine. Get it out of your system.

It took her a while to come to terms, before helping him out with removing those quills.

MINERVA: Listen, I really am sorry. Okay? Now let's get those quills out.

This was starting to become unusual for Ted. No woman has ever offered help in his time of need, yet she was more than willing to. She put the robe back on, before helping him up and taking him inside.

MINERVA: So, do you have a name?

TED: Theodore. Theodore Levine.

MINERVA: Oh, like the president?

TED: No, after my grandfather. But friends call me Ted...at least, they _would_ if I had any friends.

MINERVA: Ted, huh? Why not "Teddy"?

TED: Don't! Please, don't call me that. It's too personal and embarrassing to even hear the mention of that name. Suffice it to say, I won't even go there. So anyway, enough about me. What's yours?

MINERVA: Minerva Mink.

TED: Minerva, eh? Hmmm...named after the Roman goddess of wisdom and warfare, AND one of the most beautiful goddesses in all Rome. So…I can certainly see a resemblance in both beauty and intellect.

MINERVA: Well, thank you. I– Wait a minute, how did you know about me being smart?

TED: Actually, I hypothesized it. I figured that since your name was Minerva, I had to properly assume that there was some genius in your personality. In other words, your name can tell me a lot about you.

MINERVA: Really? What else can you tell about my name?

TED: Well, there IS something else, but I don't really want to upset you.

MINERVA: Oh, come on. Pretty please?

TED: Well…all right. But I don't want you to take it personally. I'm just guessing, and that's all. So if I'm wrong, please tell me calmly.

MINERVA: Sure thing. Now, what else can you tell about me?

TED: Well, if memory serves, like her Greek counterpart Athena, Minerva was considered to be a vestal goddess.

MINERVA: What's "vestal" mean?

TED: It means...(sighs) it means that Minerva was a virgin goddess. There. I said it.

Minerva stopped in her tracks. From her expression, he could only assume that he hit a rough patch there.

TED: Minerva, please! I'm sorry! I should have never said that! I knew that you'd get upset when I said that! I beg your forgiveness!

But the truth was that she wasn't angry…in fact, she was a bit surprised that someone like him could tell something so personal from her name. It not only took education, but it also took an understanding heart to make such a reference. She was snapped out of it, when she saw the young man begging for forgiveness, as if he just killed a man. She was confused, and yet so compelled to understand how that mind of his worked. To understand how his heart can understand others so well. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to make eye contact with her.

MINERVA: It's all right. I forgive you, okay?

TED: You…you mean you're not mad?

MINERVA: No, I'm not mad. Sure, I was shocked. But not mad. You didn't want to share something that would hurt me, and I made you share it. If anything, I should apologize for having you make such a fuss over this.

TED: No, there's no need. You didn't know. So anyway, about that comment. Was I right or wrong?

MINERVA: Well…yeah. You were right.

TED: You mean you've never been with a man before?

MINERVA: Please...the only men I've been with were only interested in my body. Yet they never came that close to doing that sort of thing. Sometimes I feel like people only see what's on the outside. And sometimes I wish there was someone who could–

TED: See you as you are, not what you look or act like?

MINERVA: Yeah. How did you know?

TED: Well, you could say I'm in the same boat.

MINERVA: Let me guess: girls chase after you for your looks, right?

TED: No, I meant the part about people seeing who you really are and all that.

MINERVA: Oh. Well, how do you mean?

TED: Well…do you promise not to tell anyone else?

MINERVA: Sure. What do people see when they see you?

TED: Someone struggling...with autism.

MINERVA: Wait. You said you have...autism?

TED: Yeah. Well actually, it's Asperger's Syndrome, but it's close.

MINERVA: I…I can't believe this.

TED: That you gave sympathy to a young man who happens to be socially inept?

MINERVA: No. That my cousin was right when she said she wasn't the only one.

TED: Wait. Your cousin? She's...

MINERVA: Autistic? Yeah. She may not be the best looker, but she is so smart. She's in college right now, earning a Degree in Communications. She wants to become an author.

TED: Really?

MINERVA: Yeah. I've even read some of her work and it is amazing. I'm thinking she might pull it off.

TED: That's cool.

MINERVA: Yeah. It is. Now come on, let's get those quills out before they become infected.

* * *

After taking him inside and asking him to lay facedown on her couch, Minerva took out the first aid kit from underneath the sink in the kitchen and ran back. Beside him, she pulled out each quill with tender care, much to the discomfort of her patient. One by one, she strongly pulled out each one without causing the barbs to break.

MINERVA: There. That should take care of you. Now then...(takes out an ointment), go into my shower and clean those wounds. After drying them, place that antibacterial ointment on the wounds.

TED: Thank you. (takes the ointment) You know, I could tell a lot of things from your name, but you showed me something that your name didn't show: your heart.

MINERVA: My…heart?

TED: Well, yeah. I mean, if I was in pain, most people would have left me to deal with my own problems. But you helped me, so...thank you.

MINERVA: Wow...every guy I met always complimented my looks, but never about my…heart.

TED: Then I must be the first man to say as such.

As he headed for the shower, Minerva had a lot to think about: this young man was almost everything she could want in a boyfriend: warm, sensitive, understanding, and kind. Plus, he didn't react like all the other guys when he first saw her. So he must be someone to consider being with. The only problem was: does his lack of reaction to her mean he's trying so hard to keep a cool and level head or does it mean that he may not feel something more? It was so hard to figure out, but she then took her mind off it by getting dressed into her regular clothes, a light blue short-sleeved shirt and a pair of short jeans, before starting dinner. About twenty minutes later, Ted came out of the shower with his clothes back on. It was at that moment that he took in the aroma of food. He followed the scent to the kitchen where he found Minerva making what looked like meatballs. And when a meal has meatballs...it usually means that there's usually a pasta dish.

TED: Uh…excuse me, Minerva, but is that (sniffs a bit)...a pasta dinner you're preparing in there?

MINERVA: Well, yes.

TED: Yes. I guessed as such. Well, I should probably get out of your hair and be on my way.

However, as he turned around, he felt something furry grasp his arm. He turned his head to find Minerva stopping him from leaving.

MINERVA: Leave? Before I extended my hospitality? You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by refusing a meal that I'm offering you, would you?

TED: Well, I suppose not. But the least I would like to do is help make dinner.

MINERVA: Hmm...can you cook pasta? I haven't started on it yet.

TED: When I was fifteen, my mom started teaching me how to cook my meals so I don't have to live off frozen dinners. So yes.

Minerva got back to the meatballs while Ted dealt with cooking the pasta.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, dinner was served. It was being served in the dining room which was next to the kitchen. The table was complete with a silver candelabra with lit white candles, a red tablecloth, and silverware settings for two. Ted already took his seat and was waiting for Minerva, her reason being that she always dresses up for her guests to "make them feel special."

TED: (voice-over) _Though it was a simple linguini-and-meatballs meal, the fact that I was sharing this meal with a really great girl, made it special. But nothing could prepare me for what Minerva would be wearing; that was really going to test my mettle._

When she came into the dining room, she was practically breathtaking. Her evening gown was a torch-red color hemmed above her knees. It clung to her body shape nicely and was held to her shoulders by spaghetti straps. An aquamarine ribbon was wrapped around the waist of the dress to show off her perfect curves. She even touched up on her makeup, mostly the gloss on her lips. When she said she was dressing up, she meant it.

TED: Wow...you look so...well...

MINERVA: Go on...

TED: I...I really...I can't...I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to find the right words for it. But I'm sure that if I find such words, then that's how I would describe how you look right now.

MINERVA: Thank you.

As she walked over to the table, Ted out of compulsion got out of his chair so he could pull hers out for her, which impressed Minerva very much. Sure, she had gotten a lot of compliments before, but none like these. Instead of the cheesy pick-up lines her pursuers would use, Ted's words were more original and more meaningful.

MINERVA: Well, aren't we quite the gentleman tonight?

TED: Well, I do believe it's considered Common Courtesy for Men 101 to act as such. So I'm guessing the other guys don't show much courtesy, do they?

MINERVA: (giggles) Yes! That's _so _true!

She sat as he pushed the chair towards the table. He then sat back down in his own seat so he could prepare to serve.

TED: So...just out of curiosity...why is the only plate the serving plate of pasta?

MINERVA: The other dishes were in the dishwasher. I hope you don't mind.

TED: Oh! Uh...no. No, I don't mind. I was just...curious; that's all.

A few minutes passed as they ate, and Minerva and Ted were chewing on their pasta when both came about the same noodle. This noodle was very long. One end was in Ted's mouth while the other end was in Minerva's mouth. Both had no idea what was about to happen. The noodle becomes shorter as Minerva and Ted come closer. They still had no idea what is happening, they just came closer and closer. However, just as the noodle broke, their lips had already made contact, which caused a large spark to occur between them as they both blush brightly at this. After a minute of shock between them, Ted quickly broke the kiss in order to show that he didn't know that that was about to happen. The last thing he wanted was a girl he just met, and an extremely hot one for the matter, to be mad at him.

When their lips made contact, she was aware of the spark that occurred and felt such pleasure that she never felt before in her days as a bachelor girl. But when Ted broke the kiss, she was starting to miss that spark already. From the scared look on his face, he didn't know that they were slurping the same noodle or that they were going to kiss. It's the same look he had when he "insulted" her before by the lake. She figured that he always felt bad even for the tiniest mistakes. This showed that he was more sensitive than she recently thought. And to think that before her cousin, she thought all autistics had no idea on emotions or how to express them.

TED: I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know we were going to...oh, I feel terrible now. I understand if you want me to leave now, but I just wanted you to know that I didn't intend to kiss you on purpose. True, I may have _considered_ it, but I wouldn't force myself on you to do something you weren't willing to do at all. So as I've said…

MINERVA: Ted.

TED: I didn't...yes?

MINERVA: Why do you always have to apologize for every little thing that's beyond your control? You should know that you don't have to.

TED: Because even a tiny action or event that I caused in one way or another, can hurt or disrespect someone else. So I guess if I apologize for everything that might cause me trouble, it might soften the blow for the anger of others.

MINERVA: Ted, I...I didn't know that.

TED: Well, when you're autistic, sometimes you do things that you feel really bad immediately afterwards. But people always have a tendency to assume that we do these kinds of things on purpose and that we are incapable of learning such things. So they have to either yell at us or oversimplify something that we already know well enough.

MINERVA: Well…I guess I can see where you're coming from. But listen, there's three things I want you to know. First off, just because something happens beyond your control, doesn't mean you shouldn't feel bad. I mean, you can still apologize if that's what you're used to, but you can't feel bad afterwards. It's only going to make you feel sick. You'll be more like a worrywart before you know it. You understand?

TED: Well...I guess I do. What were two and three?

MINERVA: Two is that even though it's not your fault, I still forgive you and that I believe you when you said that you didn't plan that little...lip-touch we had. I didn't know it would happen, either.

TED: Thank you. And three?

MINERVA: Three is...well, when we kissed, did you feel a sort of spark in it?

TED: Uh…why do you ask?

MINERVA: I need to know because...well, I think I felt something like that. So tell me if you felt it or not. And don't be afraid to be honest. I won't get mad.

TED: Well...to be honest...yeah. Yes, I did feel some sort of spark in that kiss. But I don't know whether it was out of shock or...something else.

MINERVA: Well, here's what I'm thinking: what if we...kissed again?

TED: Excuse me? But could you explain it? I don't quite follow.

MINERVA: Well, if there's a spark when we kiss, that usually means we're made for each other. Right?

TED: Yes. Yes, I suppose that's true. So wait. Let me see if I got this right: you want us to kiss to see if there's a spark. Well, what happens if there is and what happens if there isn't?

MINERVA: Well, if the spark's not there, then I guess we can carry on with just being friends. But if it is there, then we'll have to figure out where to go to from there.

TED: Um…you won't be mad if I kissed you again?

MINERVA: I won't because I'm _asking_ you to. Okay?

TED: Uhh...okay. But first, can we finish dinner? It'd be a shame to let it go to waste after we worked so hard to make it together.

MINERVA: Well, I can always put the leftovers in the fridge, but I'm still a bit hungry. So I guess maybe a few more bites wouldn't hurt. (playfully) But if it ruins my figure, you owe me big.

TED: (giggles) Alright.

* * *

After dinner and cleaning the dishes, which Ted helped Minerva with, they made their way back into the living room. They sat themselves on the couch to prepare themselves for their "experiment."

MINERVA: So...you ready?

TED: (gulps) Ready as I'll ever be.

MINERVA: Now remember: don't hold back. I need to see if the spark is there, okay?

TED: (sighs) Yes, yes. I got it already. I'm sorry for acting snippy, but you know how I said about people oversimplifying things.

After taking a few breaths, Minerva closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Ted slowly closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and slowly leaned in, making sure to not put too much force into the kiss, but picked up a bit of speed to make sure he didn't put little effort in it. Soon their lips touched for the second time, and like before, the spark was there. But this time, both took the time to know that spark. They soon began to realize that this spark was the spark of true love as Ted's arms began circling Minerva's waist and Minerva's around his neck. When they broke apart, they looked into the other's eyes and saw a plethora of newfound emotions: deep affection, passion, commitment, intimacy. They slowly smiled at each other as the obvious began to dawn on them both.

MINERVA: Ted...?

TED: Yes...Minerva?

MINERVA: Could you answer a few things for me?

TED: If you promise to listen to my full explanations...

MINERVA: Sure. Now, since we've met, did I ever cross your mind?…Do you like me?…Do you want me?…Would you cry if I left right now?…Would you live for me?…Would you do anything for me?…If you had to choose, would you choose me or your life?

TED: You want my answers in order or whatever?

MINERVA: Please, just answer. I need to know.

TED: All right. Well…you have never crossed my mind, but only because you're _always_ on my mind. I don't like you, but only because I feel like I _love_ you. I don't want you, but only because I feel like I _need_ you. I wouldn't cry if you left, but only because I feel like I would _die_ if you left. I wouldn't live for you, but only because I would _die_ for you. I wouldn't be willing to do anything for you, but only because I would be more than willing to do _everything_ for you. I would choose my life, but only because I feel like you _are_ my life. Do those answer your questions?

MINERVA: (gasps) _Yes_. Yes, they do.

Minerva had never heard such beautiful reasons. Only someone with a _real_ heart could be enough to answer the way she would want them answered. Tears of joy were brought to her eyes as she took Ted in a warm loving embrace, to which he responded by rubbing her back soothingly to comfort until tears stopped falling.

TED: Shhh-shh-shhh...let it all out. I'm here...I'm here...

Soon enough, his warm embrace was just what she needed. In fact, that love she felt gave her a personal epiphany: the most beautiful thing about a real man isn't his looks, his muscles, or even how much money he has. The most beautiful thing about a man is how much he is able to care about others and how he says "I love you." After all those years of searching for Mr. Right, the man she had been looking for fell out of the sky after sitting on a porcupine. Whether it was fate or coincidence, she didn't care. She knew two things: that Ted was the perfect guy for her, and that she had to think of some way to repay him. And suddenly, an idea came to her as she slowly caressed cheeks with him.

MINERVA: Mmmm...Ted?

TED: Yes…milady?

She giggled at his own pet name for her. Sounded something like a knight would say, but nonetheless she liked it.

MINERVA: Remember how you told me...*kiss* how you thought...*kiss* I was a virgin...*kiss* by my name?

TED: Uh...yes? Why do you ask?

MINERVA: Well...

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her so her lips could be dragging along his ear.

MINERVA: (in a seductive whisper) All those other guys wanted me for my looks; you're the first, however, to show me that you truly love me for me and not just for my looks...That's why I decided...that I want _you _to be my first.

TED: Your first? Minerva...are you sure you trust me enough to...

He was interrupted when he entered another kiss with Minerva, only much more forceful and so full of depth and passion. It was much longer than the first and second ones, and this time Minerva invaded his mouth with her tongue. She let go of his lips before slowly licking his cheek.

MINERVA: Yes...I'm sure. I love you and I want you. And I'm pretty sure that after seeing me in my bikini earlier today, you probably wanted me, too.

TED: Well, actually, it wasn't your body that drew my attention from the start. The body was only supporting details, but it was those deep eyes of yours that drew my attention. It was those eyes that told me about your...longing.

MINERVA: And you were right...*kiss* but now, if you want, *kiss, kiss* my _longing_ can end and you can have me *kiss* _anytime_ you like...

TED: Uh, Minerva? That's going a little too ahead of ourselves. Let's just start with tonight before seeing about _that_. I mean, if you don't mind?

MINERVA: Oh…of course. I wouldn't want you to rush into that. No more talk about that, and let's just concentrate on _us_ and our first times which we will give to no one else.

TED: Sure. Anything.

Ted and Minerva resume kissing passionately and fiercely. They, together, had made a decision, and they both wanted one thing, each other. He left her lips for a moment to leave a trail of kisses up and down her neck. She was going to snap soon, so she took the first opportunity to drag him into her room.

* * *

The room, nice and snug as it was, was surrounded by lit white candles. From the soothing smell, he could only assume that these candles were aromatherapeutic. Minerva sat the young man down on the bed as she slowly turned his back towards him after giving a sly wink and air kiss.

She started walking away from Ted. She only took four steps before turning back to face him. She looked into his eyes and began moving her hips slowly from side to side. She then made a slow turn so her back was facing Ted. Her left hand traveled up and down her right arm, gently grazing her skin with her fingertips. She turned her head and grinned at Ted, winking before turning her head back away from him. Once her hand reached the strap of the dress, she slipped it off.

He could feel his breathing become uneven as he watched Minerva do this. Then, she did the same thing with her other arm and strap. She slipped her arms completely out of the straps and adjusted the dress slightly. Ted knew what she was about to do. He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He was under the gorgeous mink's spell as her hand reached her zipper. She pulled the zipper down slowly, and once she ran out of zipper, she let the dress fall to the ground revealing a 36DD chest and a very fine hourglass figure wearing a black lace strapless bra and a lace black string bikini.

She turned back round and slowly strode over to Ted like a cougar prowling upon its prey. She crawled on top of him as she started to strip all his clothes off, except for his boxers which she wanted to take off later on. Then she leaned her face in, her pink nose touching his.

MINERVA: (seductive) Now listen: I'm going to have some fun with you first, and I'll say when you can have your turn. Okay, honey?

TED: Uhh…sure. But just one thing though.

MINERVA: Ugh, what?

TED: I'm sorry, but I'm just really nervous. I would very much like to take this night slowly. Please. From experience with your cousin, you should know how sometimes autistics need to slowly adjust to new situations.

MINERVA: Oh…is that it? Well, okay. Tell you what: we'll start with some kissing, soft at first. And we can move on when you feel comfortable. Alright?

TED: Thank you.

As they agreed, they started smooching softly and slowly. Ted's hands slowly circled around her back, making contact with the indentation of her spine. Gaining an idea, he rubs along the spine and her tail which turned out to be two of Minerva's hot spots. She began to softly moan in the kiss, and when she opened her mouth in the kiss, Ted slowly slid his tongue into her snout and leisurely felt the insides of her mouth. Wanting to repay the favor without moving too quickly, she mimicked his actions with her tongue giving him enough time to adjust to the alien appendage caressing his mouth. They broke the kiss, but their tongues continued their slow tango. When it ended, Minerva looked down at his chest and slowly lowered her body until her face is above it.

She lightly rubbed her fingertips over his fiery skin and slender body. She was surprised that such a sweet guy had such a soft belly. But still something about it seemed attractive to her. While he didn't have the pecs like all the guys she fell for, he did show some sign of manliness from his chest hair. And when she held his arm, she thought she felt some muscle there. Not wanting to think about it further, she bit her bottom lip slightly as she did this, and Ted gasped faintly. She gently laid her lips at the side of his neck, making sure to lightly nip at it while grazing her tongue gently across. From the neck, she planted a trail soft, gentle kisses towards the entirely of his well toned chest, as her ears were filled with the sound of Ted's quiet sighs. When she noticed the small points of rock hard flesh upon his chest, she felt naughty when she flicked her tongue out to tease him further, which caused Ted to sigh a little louder than before. Once she had her fill of his chest, while kissing downwards, Minerva made her way to his navel where she swirled her tongue inside, causing Ted to squirm from this alien feeling he's experiencing. While this was happening, she felt up his boxers for the prize underneath. She could feel that through his boxers, Ted was trying to reserve his full energy for the main event. She soon slowly trailed her tongue up his chest, to his neck, and back to his lips where they made out for a few minutes more.

MINERVA: (between kisses) So...feel like taking over for now...big boy?

TED: (between kisses) Absolutely...milady...

They soon switched positions with Ted on top and Minerva on the bottom. His first instinct was to remove the bra which hid his tertiary targets. But he didn't want to seem desperate.

TED: Uhh...milady...may I have your permission to take off your…bra?

She seemed surprised at first, until she realized that his asking for permission was just his way of saying he didn't want to sound like he didn't care about her feelings.

MINERVA: (giggles) Yes...*kiss on lips* you may.

She soon felt his hands slide down her sides to slip underneath her back to find the clasp, but she grabbed his hands.

MINERVA: It's a front clasp.

Realizing his mistake and letting go, Ted placed them on the strap between the cups. He took his time until with a _snap_, the bra finally opened. He could swear he felt her let out a sigh of relief at having been released from the fabric that restricted her chest from attaining its full volume. He removed the bra completely, letting her breasts fall freely, and threw it to the side. He stared at her beautiful chest with the pinkest nipples. He soon succumbed to an instinct that he once followed upon as an infant and began suckling on her right breast as a child to its mother for milk. And strangely enough, as he suckled, he felt something wet enter his mouth…something with a sweet tone. Curious as to what was going on, he ceased his actions to check. He saw her right breast which was leaking milk.

TED: Uh Minerva? Is that...breast milk?

MINERVA: Yeah. Did I forget to mention that minks' mammary glands start producing milk during their young adult years? Does that bother you?

TED: No...it's just that...I might have a bit of a milk fetish because I've always been a bit curious as to what breast milk tastes like. Does...does that make me a horrible person?

MINERVA: Don't be ridiculous. If anything, it makes you look more...fun.

TED: Fun?

MINERVA: Yeah. I mean, I've always imagined what it must be like to nurse a baby. And besides, this can be great practice for me, until it's time for us to have a baby of our own.

TED: Minerva...we had a talk about this.

MINERVA: Sorry. I forgot: don't get ahead of myself. But please...(seductive) continue. Let Mama feed baby his milk.

Eager to continue, he slowly latched onto her bosom sucking out more of the sweet milk.

MINERVA: Mmmmm...Yeah...Aahhh...Good boy...Ooooh...

She stroked her fingers through his dark hair as she breastfed her boyfriend. After a full ten minutes of feeding, she gently took his lower jaw and pushed it away from her teat.

MINERVA: (playfully) That's enough milk for now, honey. Now flip over. We're going to play a game.

TED: A game? What is it?

MINERVA: You'll see...

She pushed him off gently so she could sit up with her legs open.

MINERVA: (feigning helplessness) Help me get this little thing off?

Slowly, he grabbed the string on either side of her and untied it, before pulling it away. Her mound was a glorious sight to behold: pink, wet, and with no pubic hair to interfere. She soon grabbed the waistband of Ted's boxers and pulled them down revealing his member as real large. Seemed what he lacked in muscularity he had in size of both heart and member.

MINERVA: Mmmm...yes, that'll do nicely. Now lay on your back. Here are the rules: I'm gonna give you an amazing blowjob while you give my pussy some much needed oral. Whoever can get their partner to orgasm first, wins a prize.

TED: And that prize would be...?

MINERVA: The winner gets to be on top, if you get what I mean.

TED:..._Oh_...

Ted laid down on her bed, with himself protruding in the air, while Minerva lowered her lower half near his face and her head close to his member. She turned around so their genitalia was in each other faces. Minerva had never gone down on a guy so she was a little nervous. Ted's tongue suddenly slide across her slit causing her to moan. His tongue had a pretty good head start. Minerva, not wanting to get left behind, started to suck on Ted's cock and heard him moan in pleasure. She had to be careful not to hurt him with her teeth though, other than that, she was pleased to see that she could elicit such a strong response from him. She moved her head up and down as her tongue circled his member. Her pride wouldn't let her lose to Ted. Minerva felt Ted start to rub her buttocks and massage them. She could feel her body giving in to Ted as they continued. She redoubled her efforts and worked even faster making loud slurping sounds and even going far as to deep throat him.

The two raced with all their might trying to claim victory for themselves. Minerva had to give Ted credit. His tongue felt absolutely incredible. The way he could zero in on the most sensitive areas with laser guided precision. She could feel her entire body twitch with delight as Ted focused his efforts exclusively on her clit. His tongue wrapped itself upon the tiny protrusion and started to gently apply pressure. Minerva had never known such pleasure before. Her desire to win quickly faded as her body yearned for release. When his tongue finally entered her, she took her mouth off of Ted's member and shouted her pleasure to the sky.

MINERVA: Aaahhh!

Her body conceded victory with a powerful orgasm. She was barely able to hold herself up over Ted after such an intense experience. He was wiping her love juices from his face as he stood up behind her.

MINERVA: (exhausted) Ted...are you sure...this is your...first time?

TED: Yeah, it is.

MINERVA: Well, you played my pussy more like a pro than an novice, that's for sure. So I guess you win.

TED: Who said _I_ had to be the only winner?

MINERVA: Huh?

TED: You started a blowjob but stopped. I would like you to finish it before getting serious. You can rest, but you should probably use that time for my member before I lose stiffness.

MINERVA: Sure...I can do that.

Drawing the last of her strength, she placed her mouth back on his member and began deep-throating him once more. With no contest to compete in, Ted indulged in the pleasure that is her throat. The way her tongue still moved despite her mouth being stuffed was absolutely heavenly.

TED: Minerva...I'm about to let go...

She ignored him, wanting to taste his release. As she bobbed faster and faster, Ted felt from between his legs the orgasm that had been building inside him since they began their little foray into the carnal pleasures of the flesh.

TED: Ahhhh…

Ted finally reached his orgasm, releasing himself and sending his seed flood her mouth, filling her furry cheeks with his sperm. Sighing in content, he reached, easing his member out of her mouth and starting to relax. He smiled when he saw her with her mouth closed shut tightly and her cheeks bulging with his cum. She swished the semen in her mouth like mouthwash, getting used to its taste. This had been the very first she'd tasted anything so..._salty_. It really tasted like saltwater, but nowhere as bitter. The fact that it was nice and warm filled her with feelings of happiness. She finally swallowed, licking her lips, clearing away the semen that had coated them when he had reached his peak. She smiled at him as she turned her body around so she could nuzzle in his chest. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

TED: Whoa...never knew...you could fit it all...like that...

MINERVA: Neither did I. So, feel like you have enough energy for one last round?

TED: Sure, I think so. Only problem is, I don't have protection on me so...

With that, Minerva rolled off Ted and bent down on the side of the bed to take something from underneath the bed. A few seconds later, she pulled out an unopened box of condoms.

TED: Are those…?

MINERVA: Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I said a lot of guys tried to get with me for the body. Anyway, one of them thought they hid it well enough for me to not find, but boy were they wrong.

She opened the box and took out a condom that looked just like Ted's size. After opening it, she got an idea on how to re-bone the member. Placing the Trojan on the tip of his glans, she slowly bobbed her head down onto the condom unrolling it and snugly fitting it onto the shaft. Though the condom was on, she still kept her mouth on the shaft. A few minutes passed before Minerva finally got the member out of her mouth. She laid down on her back and spread out her legs. He lay down on top of her, being mindful not to exert his weight on her body.

TED: You ready?

MINERVA: Ready. Now a few things. First, it's my first time so…

TED: So go really slow at first. I know.

MINERVA: Two, don't be afraid to keep going. The pain will be only a short while. I'll be fine; I promise. And three…have some fun while you're fucking me. I want your first time to be pleasant, too.

As soon as she gave him permission, Ted lined himself up at her entrance. Slowly and gently, he began pushing his way inside. Minerva gasped sharply and groaned as pain coursed through her body. She knew this was part of the experience, but why did it have to hurt? Ted moved again, and Minerva continued to feel pain.

TED: Are you all right? I can stop if you...

MINERVA: No...I'm fine...just...keep going...

Ted continued applying his slow rhythm, anxiously waiting for the pain to diminish. At first, For the moment, waves of pain flowed through, hitting her hard as if she were being tortured and causing her to whimper and let out a few tears.

TED: Anything I can do? Milady?

MINERVA: Well...if you could...could you suckle my left teat? It _really_ needs attention…

Obeying her request, he applied the same amount of suction on her left breast as he did her right. When the flavor of her addictive milk touched his tongue, he felt the need to pump faster into her. But it took all willpower to not succumb to those desires. Strangely enough to Minerva, being suckled by a man was arousing for her. To her, Ted had the mind of an adult but his heart was like a child's; seeking love and affection, while giving them both at the same time. As the pain in his strokes began turning to pleasure, she started to stroke his hair. His breastfeeding stopped momentarily only to look into Minerva's eyes.

TED: Feeling better?

MINERVA: Ooh yeah...that's much better.

At that, Ted grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Pain but a distant memory, Minerva squealed as Ted struck her g-spot, causing her pleasure to escalate to levels beyond the norm.

MINERVA: Ahh! Faster...

Ted complied as he quickened his rhythm, and Minerva's moans grew louder and fiercer. She dug her nails into his back, and sweat began to form on her brow as well as Ted's as they continued to make love to each other.

MINERVA: Yes...yes...yes...

Every time he withdrew his rock hard cock, she felt a new wave of ecstasy shoot up her spine and tingle its way through her skin, and when he thrust into her and hit bottom, she came ever closer to yet another orgasm. Everything he was doing to her felt so good. At that moment, she knew she wanted to do something for him. Without warning, she flipped Ted onto his back and kissed his lips ferociously. Then, she sat up and began moving her hips slowly. Ted continued to feel more waves of arousal come through him as Minerva moved her hips. Minerva's moans were soon joined by Ted's sighs, and together, they made sweet music. He rubbed her back as she quickened her pace, and both of their moans grew louder. She didn't know how much longer she could last, but she could tell from Ted's face that he was nearing his breaking point. He pulled her down close to her mouth and whispered in her ear, "cum for me baby" as she felt the now familiar wave of tension rip through her as she reached her own climax.

MINERVA: TEDDY-BEAR!

Ted felt Minerva clench around him as she reached the point of orgasm, and not a moment too soon. He finally released safely inside the thin piece of rubber as he felt her intimate muscles tense and release. Each time she clenched, she milked a little bit more out of him. She looked down at him and was pleased to see him lying on his back gasping from the intense experience. He looked like she felt, tired and oh so fulfilled. Minerva slowly removed herself from Ted and collapsed on top of him, kissing up his neck and to his lips. They continued to pant really hard as they both moved to lie on their sides. Once their breathing returned to normal, they looked into each other's eyes, each filled with love.

TED: Minerva...two things.

MINERVA: What?

TED: One: you were amazing tonight. You really exceeded my expectations.

MINERVA: Thank you. Same with you.

TED: And two...I thought I told you not to call me "Teddy."

MINERVA: Huh? _OH!_ Did I say – Oh, I'm sorry, but I was so overwhelmed I just had to say something.

TED: I understand that; I just wanted to know if you remember what I said. You know how I hate that name.

MINERVA: I do, and I'm really sorry. (playful) But you felt SO good, I just _had_ to say something that shows you that I love you.

TED: By giving me an embarrassing pet name? I gave you a title of endearment; you gave me a scar of my childhood. Now does that seem fair to you?

MINERVA: Well, how about a different name, then? How about "honey-bear"? Or "sweetie"? Or how about "my knight in shining armor"?

TED: Well, though the "knight" name is flattering, any name will do as long as it's not the T-word. Anyway, tonight was the best night I ever had. I'm so lucky to have you.

MINERVA: I'm so lucky to have you here too. You know, I don't think I can remember ever having such a wonderful time with any man.

TED: Really? Well, I can't remember the last time I loved you so much!

MINERVA: Ooh…Ted, tell me how you got so sweet.

TED: When I was a baby, my mommy used to dunk me in a barrel of sugar daily. But even that's not enough to make me as sweet as _you_.

MINERVA: No, _you're_ the sweeter one.

TED: No, _you _are.

MINERVA: _You_.

TED: _You_.

MINERVA: _You_.

TED: You, infinity plus one.

With that said, they shared one last kiss before drifting to sleep. Minerva snuggled closer to Ted, while Ted grabbed Minerva's sheets and quilt to cover themselves with them. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing this would be a night they would never forget. Minerva was the first to fall asleep, because after covering themselves Ted started purring so similar to a cat. It was both adorable and soothing. She put her head's ear close to his throat so she could lull to the soothing purrs of her boyfriend. Ted soon followed in slumber. They didn't know what lay ahead for them in the future. But one thing was certain: tonight, they were going to be together and nothing could ever change that.

TED: (voice-over) _And there you have it. That morning, I had no social life and no interest in life. And in just one afternoon, I gained a girlfriend, both beautiful and competent, and I had found a reason for living. I was finally understood and taken seriously; I couldn't have asked for anything more. Except the next morning when I found out that minks had VERY active mating drives when they enter "sex-mode." And boy, was I in for the ride of my life. But it was worth it, because I finally had someone to love. To be my everything._


	2. Chapter 2

_Look, I know I said that this story was a one-shot, but then new ideas for this came up. So I thought I'd write them down while they were still fresh. So anyway, relax and enjoy. And remember: tell anyone I own _Animaniacs _and I'll tear your tonsils out…_

* * *

Morning rose over the forest that day. The eye became drawn towards a familiar scene: Minerva and Ted still snuggling with each other in her bed and tangled in her sheets. As the sun's first rays entered the bedroom window, Ted began to stir as his eyes slowly opened to look around at his surroundings. It definitely wasn't his bedroom, and it wasn't anything he was familiar with. He looked around the room and saw only one candle still lit. He also saw the same shelves of books he scanned before. As his eyes became more focused, he suddenly remembered where he was.

At that moment, he felt movement in his arms. He looked down and saw his beautiful Minerva sleeping in his arms. He smiled as the memory of their late-night doings came back to his mind. She was so incredibly stunning, and he loved everything about her. She was truly a rare treasure, and he wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. Ted gingerly kissed her forehead as he let his hand rest on the small of her back, drifting it gently up and down for a few moments. Her body seemed to go slack even more; she enjoyed it. He lifted his palm and left only his fingers to trace around her spine. Minerva twitched in her half-asleep state, not fully aware what happened, but let a soft moan from the back of her throat. A couple more minutes passed. Ted's palm came back down and continued the same motions, this time allowing his hand to travel a little lower each trip down. Eventually, he made it halfway down her rear. He admired her perfect, soft, smooth fur.

Minerva was beginning to respond more to his touch now; her hands grasped tightly the sheets beneath her and his arm. His hand glided over her bottom and dipped down between her thighs, dangerously close to her most sensitive parts. Every time his hand would come back around he would teasingly trace his fingers closer, then further, away. The mink let out quiet gasps and moans from the back of her throat, but still remained asleep and ignorant of who exactly was pleasuring her body. Ten minutes of this and Ted decided it was time to wake her up, so he took his pinky and dipped it into her slit on his hand's next go around. Minerva was already well lubricated. Her cum dripped out after her boyfriend's intrusion; he pushed the digit all the way in, pulled out all the way, and slid it up her quivering sex.

MINERVA: Ohhh…!

Minerva moaned into Ted's neck, coming back into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Ted, who looked more guiltily than happily at her.

MINERVA: (mock detest) Theodore Levine, of all the ways to wake me up, that was…

TED: I'm sorry, Minerva! Please! I didn't know you wouldn't want to wake up like that! If you forgive me, I promise to not do that again ever! You're my first girlfriend and all, so I want to do everything I can so I don't lose you!

MINERVA: Ted! I was only kidding.

TED: Wait. You said you were…joking?

MINERVA: Yes. Why? You thought I didn't like that?

TED: Well…sometimes I can't tell the difference between genuine and joking comments. I thought you actually hated me when I did that. Please, promise me you won't joke like that. I actually felt bad.

MINERVA: (playfully concerned) Oh…my poor little man. Mmmm…Okay, I won't joke like that. On one condition.

TED: Name it and I'll do it!

MINERVA: I need you to (whispers) fuck me harder than you did last night.

TED: Uh…are you serious?

All the while, she was drawing circles on his back.

MINERVA: (false distress) You were fingering me; now I'm all wet and horny again and I'll need a certain someone to help me out again.

TED: If that is milady's wish…*long kiss* then consider it done. Just speak of what I must do so that I may properly satisfy thee, my dear princess.

"His princess," he called her. And in Early Modern English, too. If she didn't know better, she'd think that her boyfriend actually thought he was a knight and she his beautiful princess. Knowing exactly what she wanted him to do, she decided to play along with this game as best as she could.

MINERVA: (in slight English accent) Hmmm…as your princess, dear knight, you must be given my blessings before you may _ravage_ this royal beauty with your manhood.

TED: And how am I to receive thy blessings, oh holder of my heart and soul?

MINERVA: (in slight English accent) To receive my blessing, thou must nuzzle thyself to mine bosom, as a babe to his mother's bosom. Thou must then draw forth the blessing from it and have it drunk whole. Only then shall thou be properly made to commence with the royal courtship.

TED: As thou hast decreed it…

He opened the sheets and lowered them so that he could see her ample chest for the second time. He neared the left bosom.

TED: So shall it be.

He licked his lips before locking onto her nipple and suckling on the milk that he seemed to have become addicted to since he first sampled it. He drank her milk long and hard. Minerva was equally enjoying it, for as she thought last night, most of the time he was like a child in feelings and affection. Also, the breastfeeding served not only a sexual purpose but also a means to emotionally connect with her boyfriend. To most it might not make sense, but to her it just felt natural. Ted soon switched breasts and latched onto the right breast, giving it the same amount of time and attention as he fed on the delicious liquid from that breast. As he finished taking her "blessings," he let go of her breast and looked at her so lovingly.

TED: Princess…I have enjoyed thy blessings well. Dost thou feel anxious to proceed with the courtship?

MINERVA: (in slight English accent) My brave knight, thou hast earned the right to take this body…_indefinitely_. I command thee to take me…now.

With that, he flipped Minerva over so she was facing down. He swiftly took off the old condom from the night before.

TED: Milady, where didst thou…I mean, where did you put the condoms?

MINERVA: On the dresser near my bed. Now hurry! My lust needs to be taken care of!

He grabbed a condom from the box, ripped it open and swiftly but accurately placed in on. Soon he gently laid himself on top of her as he entered her from behind. He immediately started power driving into her, unapologetic.

MINERVA: Ted…what's happened to you? Last night, you were so sweet. Now this morning, you're acting dominant. What changed you?

At that comment, he immediately stopped with his manhood still inside.

TED: What? Oh please, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that since you said I was your boyfriend, I thought that you might want someone with confidence. And well…I thought I could show you that. But if you'd like, I could go back to slow and gentle strokes. I just want our relationship to be the perfect one for us.

MINERVA: Well, stop trying. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, okay? I fell in love with you, and that's all I could ever want from you: to be yourself.

TED: You mean that?

MINERVA: Of course I do. But I do admire the fact that you want to make yourself more like the man in the relationship. But outside of having sex, I just want you to be yourself. I fell in love with you as you are.

TED: Awww…thank you. And I'm sorry, but I'll try hard to be myself more often.

MINERVA: I'm sure you will, but…why did you stop power-driving me? It felt _so_ good! I said I was surprised; I didn't say I didn't like it! So please continue. (in slight English accent) Thy radiant princess commands thee, faithful knight of love. Proceed with plowing mine fields! Thy princess demands the pleasure that thou canst give!

Ted resumed power-driving into her, now adding even more power. Minerva was taken aback by his power. Feeling his hard member pound into her, he was so deep and penetrating, causing her whole body to jolt along with the bed, as she held on for dear life. She knew she was near as her pussy pulsated and tightened around him.

MINERVA: Harder! Give me more! More!

Ted's grip on her thighs was strong and unapologetic as were his thrusts. Feeling every inch of her, he bit his bottom lip, as he felt they were both close to sexual gratification. He felt her tight, wet pussy tighten and swallow around his throbbing rod. They both knew they couldn't take it much longer.

MINERVA: I'm coming…I'm coming…I'M COMING, TED!

TED: MILADY!

They both screamed each other's names as they climaxed. Minerva was panting heavily as she felt that her legs were too weak to move right away, while Ted wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head softly on the crook of her neck, as he slowly removed himself from her.

TED: Was that enough…to quench thy desire… milady?

MINERVA: Yeah…last night was great…but this morning was even better…Thank you…

* * *

They spent another half-hour cuddling before getting dressed. Once they were clothed, Ted thought it were only fair that he made breakfast, to which Minerva had no problem with. He settled for scrambled eggs as he took out eggs, pork sausage patties, and shredded mozzarella. He began whisking the yolks and whites in a bowl and adding two teaspoons of water to the mixture in order to give the eggs a lighter, softer texture. Once the mixture was whisked thoroughly, he took out a pan to cook the sausage. He placed the patties in the pan as he took a spatula to cut up and crumble the sausage. As the meat was being cooked, the sausage began to brown perfectly. When all the sausage crumbled was thoroughly cooked, he turned down the heat of the stove to low for cooking the eggs with the sausage. As the texture became more firm, he added the mozzarella to the eggs. A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and set up. He went into the living room to bring Minerva into the dining room with his hands covering her eyes. When he uncovered them, her eyes widened as he pulled out a chair for her with a smile.

TED: Breakfast is served.

She giggled softly as she sat down.

MINERVA: Well, this certainly smells delicious.

TED: I just hope you think they taste delicious, too.

The moment the eggs touched her tongue, to her surprise these were the fluffiest eggs she ever ate. Not to mention, tasty too.

MINERVA: Mmmm…this is good…What's in it?

TED: Ah-ah-ah…it's a family recipe secret and only a Bjorling can possess that knowledge.

MINERVA: "Bjorling?" I thought your last name was…

TED: My mother's last name was Bjorling before she married my dad, Mr. Levine. And well, since I was the only one in the house while my twin brother and sister are out, Mom thought that I was as close to a Bjorling as she could teach.

MINERVA: Uh-huh…

TED: _But_…I can share one secret that my mother doesn't know about: two teaspoons of water. Add that to the eggs while whisking them and the texture of the eggs when cooked, becomes lighter and fluffier. And you can take that to the bank. As for everything else, Bjorlings and Levines only.

MINERVA: Oh, really? I bet I could get it out of you.

TED: (slightly smirking) I bet you could.

* * *

After they had finished eating, they made their way into the living room and sat themselves on the couch. They entered another loving embrace as they nuzzled each other's faces, caressing each other by their cheeks.

MINERVA: Mmmm…Ted…I have something to ask you…

TED: Yes?

MINERVA: Well, I was wondering…since we're now boyfriend and girlfriend…and we have made it clear on how much we care about each other…I was wondering if you'd like to…

Before she could finish, a ringing came from Ted's pocket. It was his cell phone and he reached in to see the caller ID. With one look, his eyes widened with horror.

TED: Oh no…it's Mom…Oh, I forgot to call her last night, telling her where I was! Ooh, she's going to blow a fuse!

He opened the cell phone to accept the call.

TED: Hello?

From the lowered volume in the speaker, Minerva could make out a presence of extreme worry and disappointment in his mother's voice.

TED: Mom, I know I forgot to call, but did you forget last time when I _didn't_ have my cell? At least I have it so I could tell you where I am now, don't I?…Okay, but before I tell you, you have to hear me out. Now, yesterday…WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!…Well, nothing much except I…met a girl…Yep, a real one AND she's beautiful, not to mention really smart.

Minerva's cheeks blushed at all the doting that he was giving to her for her mom.

TED: But that's not the best part! Apparently, she has a cousin who's also autistic. She's in college right now, studying for a Communications degree…Yeah, Mom. She's very nice…Mom! I did not kiss her; she kissed me first! Well, actually the first kiss was by accident, but then _she_ asked _me_ to kiss her again…No, I'm not fibbing this time. She did ask me. If you'd like to, you can talk to her. She's right here…Oh, okay…Okay…Okay, Mom! You don't need to repeat! I'll try to remember calling more frequently. Okay, love you too. Bye. Uh, Minerva? It's for you. But uhh…I don't think it'd be wise to mention last night or this morning, because of…

MINERVA: Don't worry. Those moments of our will be our dirty secret. (puts the phone to her ear) Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Levine…Ted? Well, he's been such a sweetheart…no really, he has. He helped me make dinner, he pulled out my chair, and he was very considerate. I don't know how you raised him, but I do know that you raised such a wonderful young man like him…Where was he? Oh, well he stayed over with me at my place…Oh no! Not like that; I trusted him enough to sleep in the same room with me. We just cuddled, went to sleep, and nothing else.

She winked slyly, indicating the little fib she told. Ted sighed in relief.

MINERVA: I promise you, I won't do anything I wouldn't do to hurt him. Knowing him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I believe in him, and he believes in me…Really? Well, thank you. And I'll be sure to give him your love. And if he forgets to call you, I'll remind him. All right, goodbye. (closes the phone and hands it to Ted)

TED: So what did she say?

MINERVA: She just wanted to be sure that you found a suitable girl to be with. She believes that you have done so. And she said that if you want…

TED: If I what?

MINERVA: Well…she said that if you wanted to, you could…move in with me.

TED: Move in…with you? Wait a minute. Was that what you were trying to ask me?

MINERVA: Well…yeah. I don't see why not. From what I can tell, you have great life skills, very respectable of me, and you're willing to help around the house.

TED: You think so?

MINERVA: I _know_ so. (seductively_Every_ night.

TED: That's uhh…a lot to think over. I'd usually prefer to think things like this over with the folks. But…

MINERVA: But…

TED: But if my mom believes that me moving in with you is good for me…then who am I to question her?

MINERVA: So, does this mean we'll be living together?

TED: Well, yeah. But first, I have to look into wanted ads. If we're gonna live together, I'll need a job to pay off some of the taxes and…

MINERVA: I already had an idea about that. The place I used to work at, but now retired from, Warner Studios, is looking for a new gofer to work on the studio.

TED: Really, a low-class job, I'll admit…but I'll take it. Did it say anything about payment?

MINERVA: Well, since they run out of gofers due to the boss's…"anger management issues," this ad says that they're going to pay the hourly wage of…(whispers in Ted's ear)

His eyes widened at the thought of that much being paid hourly.

TED: That much? Are they serious?

MINERVA: Yes, they are. It takes a _lot_ to deal with their boss.

TED: Then I _must_ get that job! I'll need a resume and job application so I can…

MINERVA: Actually, that won't be necessary. You can get hired if a current or former Warner Bros. star recommends you for a certain position.

TED: But where do I find one of them to recommend me?

MINERVA: Me! I can get you the job.

TED: You?

MINERVA: I used to work there as a Toon star, but that was before Warner Bros. began using _human_ stars instead of Toon stars.

TED: You _were_? So what do you do _now_?

MINERVA: Well, I still get paid in exchange for permission to show reruns of the episodes with me in them. And it's a lot. Plus, lots of fans write me and pay me for autographed pictures, price depending on the type of picture. But still, I can get you the job if you want it.

TED: I want it; I really do! Milady, if you can get me that job, I will be forever grateful.

MINERVA: Hmmm…_how_ grateful?

TED: I'll do anything! Cook all the meals, do the laundry, give you foot and shoulder massages, whatever you want! Just…

MINERVA: Okay, okay! I'm just kidding. Sorry, but I just wanted to see your face getting all worked up like that. But anyway, I can make the call and recommend you for the position.

TED: Oh, thank you.

He took her hand and gently kissed and caressed it.

TED: You've no idea how much it means to me.

MINERVA: Well…you can _show_ me. If you get what I mean…

TED: Actually, I don't.

Minerva whispered the meaning into his ear, putting a sly seductive smirk on his face.

TED: (seductive) Minerva, you are a sneaky mink…and I love that about you. *kiss* But I think we should hold off on the sex until I get a chance to move in.

MINERVA: (mock disappointment) Oh, you're no fun.

TED: Don't worry, we'll still be able to…

Suddenly, he found himself pinned down on the floor. He looked up and saw Minerva's eyes, still full of longing but also full of a sexual hunger.

TED: Uh…milady?

MINERVA: Shhhh…I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention that my kind is a _very_ active breed. When a mink has her first time, her sex drive becomes erratic. We usually mate up to eight hours or so…

TED: _Eight_ hours?

MINERVA: With doable breaks in between. But what I'm saying is, please don't leave me. Just stay one more night, and tomorrow I'll help you move in with me. I really don't want you to leave…please? You wouldn't leave a _poor_, _defenseless_ woman in a big, scary house all alone, would you?

Minerva gave him a sad soulful face with puppy eyes to weaken his will a bit. Ted couldn't help but feel a bit sorry that he actually thought of leaving her. Plus, he knew what could happen if someone didn't exercise sexual health as often as they should.

TED: Well…just let me call my mom so I can tell her that I'll be home tomorrow to pick up my things.

MINERVA: Oh, Ted, my sweet knight of love, you're a dear. *kiss* Make it quick, while I get ready in the bedroom.

TED: Can do…Princess.

Minerva anxiously strode to her room, while Ted made the call. Luckily, his mom thought that it was alright to stay over for an extra night before coming home tomorrow to help him pack. And luckily, the call was short, so he had enough time to make to Minerva.

* * *

The door opened and Ted walked in, looking for his girlfriend. The room was dark, but only because the window shades were down, giving the room a dimness.

TED: Minerva?…Milady? If you're thinking of scaring me, it's not funny.

Suddenly, another door, probably leading to a closet opened.

MINERVA: (off-stage) Take a seat, my brave knight.

Obeying the request, he sat down on the edge of her bed waiting. After a few minutes, she walked out of the closet almost completely unclothed except for some lace rose-pink panties. In her hands were four pairs of handcuffs, a set of keys, a blindfold, some rope and attachable hooks, a ball gag, some whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a bowl of strawberries, and ice cubes. From these various items, he could only conclude Minerva's fact about minks having _very_ active sexual energy once unleashed.

TED: Uh…Minerva? Are you actually planning on using those…on me?

MINERVA: Not exactly. Though it'd probably be more fun, I think putting you in _that_ situation might make you feel uncomfortable.

TED: Then…wait. You want _me_ to put you in bondage and do all that stuff to _you_?

MINERVA: It's just that…I've always had this idea of a bondage fantasy.

TED: So…you secretly want to be tied and taken advantage of? Because, I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from on this.

MINERVA: Well, I don't want to be taken advantage of just by _anyone_. I just like the idea of it…the loss of control and the giving of myself completely to another that I truly love. So since we're steady now, I really, _really_ want to try it with you. But please hurry…My heat is starting to act up a bit.

TED: First day in a relationship and we're heading for the bondage stage already?

MINERVA: if you're uncomfortable with it, I could change it if you'd like and…

TED: I didn't mean it like _that_. I was just surprised. Never met a girl _this_ anxious and willing before. I'm impressed. But yes, maybe we can do it.

MINERVA: We can?

TED: (playfully domineering) Just remember one thing: _I'm_ in charge, my dear mink. I _own_ you and _you_ must heed my every word, no questions asked. You only speak when I speak to you. Step out of line and you're going to regret it. Am I made clear?

Luckily, Minerva knew he was just playing the role. And perfectly, she added. Who knew he was such an actor?

MINERVA: Yes, oh master. Perfectly clear.

TED: Good. Now then…let's begin.

First, he got behind her and grabbed the blindfold, the rope, and the hooks. He tied the blindfold around her eyes so she couldn't see.

TED: Now then…all my slaves must be blindfolded until I say they can take the blinds off. If I see you take it off…well, you just better not take it off.

MINERVA: Yes sir. I shall obey.

Next, he positioned her just the way he wanted. He got her to kneeling on the ground. Then he got to work on the hooks. Luckily, the hooks were screw-in, so he twisted one of them into the ceiling underneath Minerva. With the rope, he tied a loop and trailed the remainder of it down her front. The fibers itched slightly as they rubbed against the sides of her breasts, but the real sensation came when he fed the rope between her legs and over top of her soaked panties. She felt the line like a concentrated force and she almost came the second he applied force to the rope and looped the other end through the hook. Minerva sensually moaned at the pleasure as Ted spoke to her from behind.

TED: Comfortable, my dear?

MINERVA: (straining from pleasure) Yes…it feels…_so_ good…

TED: What was that? I don't think you understand your position at the moment, my dear. You're mine now. I'll do what I want with you as I see fit, and if you want something, you must beg for it.

MINERVA: Yes sir, I love how you are teasing me…

From behind, he pulled on the rope, consequently sending a few more waves of pleasure all through her core, and pushing her even more so towards the edge.

TED: Now…what exactly feels good?

MINERVA: M…my…my pussy feels good sir. I love it when you play with me like that.

TED: There now. That's a _good_ girl. Now to reward your honesty, I'll make you feel pleasure fit only for a goddess…

Her toes curled in anticipation from the promise. And she continued to soak through the thin material that just covered her own arousal. First though, he made her go from kneeling, to supporting herself on her hands and knees. He then made her face the wall. When she was positioned how he wanted, he took out a multi tool and cut the sides of her underwear away so that he could see her moist lips and her rosy pink flesh, just waiting for him. As he pulled the material away, he noticed her cringing. He couldn't figure out why that would be until he noticed that the rope was now directly pressing into her most sensitive point. Ted thought about it for a second and came up with a way to really make Minerva cry out his name.

His hands started out on the small of her back and trailed down until they were on her upper thighs. As he started to massage her, taking care to make the rope move across the sensitive bundle of nerves, Minerva started to moan loudly. Her body rocked and finally started to shudder from the sensation. Finally, after only a few more seconds, without him ever touching a single part of her besides skin, she called out his name and her whole body clenched as she reached the breaking point and actually started to leak out onto the floor.

TED: (calm) Slave…did you _ask_ if you could cum?

At first, Minerva could only pant from the intense orgasm. But then she managed to find some control over her voice.

MINERVA: No I didn't…I didn't know I had to.

TED: You'll need to be punished for this, slave. But since this is your first day…I'll go easy on you.

He cut the rope from her body and grabbed a pair of handcuffs to bind them behind her head.

TED: Now then, normally I'd tell you to ask next time. But since your cries of intense pleasure pleased me so, you may cum as you so wish. But only because _I_ allow this. Aside from that, you _ask_ before doing so. Understood?

MINERVA: Yes sir.

Ted turned around and made it for the bed, slowly guiding his love slave to kneeling near the edge. As he sat down on the bed in front of her, he lowered his shorts revealing his erect member.

TED: Now then, it's your time to pleasure me. Please me well, and I may consider granting you a plethora of sexual desires.

MINERVA: Yes, sir. What must I do to please you?

With that, he firmly but gently took a hold of Minerva's head and pulled it towards him, caressing the side of her head with his member.

TED: You must take this tool of mine and clean it with your tongue, mouth, and throat.

MINERVA: (playfully fearful) But master, it's so long and firm. I cannot clean this.

TED: Do I detect disobedience? Must I teach you some manners?

MINERVA: No sir. Please, I'll do as you say.

She began by kissing it, making sure to soak it with her tongue while pressing on his glans and around his shaft. Soon, she switched from kisses to long, slow licks up and down, underneath it. The way she wrapped her tongue around his member was really arousing for him, but she was only getting started as she was beginning to wrap her lips around his head and sucking on it like it was a large lollipop. After a few more passes across the head of his pulsing member, she braced herself and pushed herself further down to his shaft, which she (despite having blown him before) was still amazed to find, could actually fit him. When he was a few inches past her lips, she started to gently suck on him and heard him moan in pleasure. Grabbing onto the back of her hair firmly but gently, he slowly pushed her head further in forcing her to take in his entire length.

TED: Good…take it _all_ in, my dear. Savor it…

He soon felt her throat constrict around him the further she pushed him in. With his hand holding her in place, she was able to concentrate on blowing him without losing contact with him. She slowly pulled all the back on Ted's member barely letting the tip stay in her mouth before taking all of him in her mouth. Ted couldn't hold on any more when he felt his whole member enter that sweet, sweet cavern of bliss he nearly came. He still couldn't believe she could take him all the way down her throat. He was trying his hardest to stay sane as she bobbed up and down him he knew he was close.

TED: Hurry up…I'm getting close…

Minerva increased her speed. Ted couldn't hold it anymore it only took a few seconds before screaming Minerva's name while filling her mouth with sperm. Minerva just held him in her mouth loving the taste of his sperm she didn't want to let a single drop of the wonderfully tasting liquid escape her so she swallowed every last drop. Ted being spent for the second time in a row that day just collapsed.

TED: Minerva…that was real…intense…

MINERVA: Well…you _did_ tell me you were gonna cum…

TED: So I did…

Though somewhat exhausted, he managed to catch his breath and held Minerva by the underarms, slowly raising her to stand.

TED: Slave, you obeyed without question, and gave beyond what was required. You have earned my favor.

MINERVA: Oh, thank you master. I hope I can still please you later on.

TED: We'll see…for now, you shall now receive your just reward.

He took the key and unlocked one of the cuffs, leaving the other locked. He then took the other three handcuffs and guided her to laying down on the bed face-up. Using the cuffs, he chained her arms and legs to the bedposts.

TED: Timeout. Minerva, you're not getting hurt, are you?

MINERVA: Nope…I'm fine.

TED: All right. Just had to make sure that I'm not. The safety word is "banana." Is that all right?

MINERVA: Sure. Just do what you have to. I need to _feel_ you, my master.

TED: Then you shall feel me...

Before getting to the real teasing, he thought that perhaps some gentle rubbing would be the best way to start. Using only his fingertips, Ted started to slowly tracing her face which elicited some deep breathing from Minerva. Her slow, intense breathing continued as his fingers slowly descended down her body, from the middle of her neck to in between her voluptuous breasts, to around her navel, to just a few inches above her sex. Noticing a glass of water near the bedside, his brain hatched an idea.

Taking some ice from the bucket, he dropped a few cubes in the glass, and waited a few minutes for the air outside of the glass to condense; all the while he was continuing to feel her up.

MINERVA: (slightly gasping) Ted...what's taking...so long?

Finally the glass condensed as he picked it up and shook it a bit with a _clinking_ sound. He slightly shook the glass as he raised it over Minerva's neck slightly contacting with the underside of her chin. He soon pulled it away as he went in and drew an ice cube from the glass. He raised the dripping cube over Minerva's chest as the drops fell upon her, sliding down. She shivered from the cold water on her breasts for a minute, until she felt the drops slowly dripping near her gasping maw. He soon slowly traced the ice from her lower lip down her neck and up again to her lips. Minerva soon found herself slowly suckling on the ice cube for a few seconds before it was pulled out of her mouth. He took the ice and slowly traced her nipples, then down her waist to her navel where a few stray drops fell into. Ted completed her ice treatment with tracing near her sensitive. By this moment, Minerva was gasping near ecstasy.

TED: So far, so good, slave?

Minerva could only nod in her splendor.

TED: Now begins the second part of your pleasure. I must warn you though, that I may use the ball gag.

MINERVA: All right. But please hurry, cause I'm…

She couldn't finish her sentence for he just placed the gag on her. Ted grabbed the syrup and the cream. Taking off the top of the cream, he shook it a few times before moving down to the end of the bed. Then, starting at Minerva's toes, he began to spray whipped cream down her leg. Once he reached her sex, he repeated the same thing to the other leg. Gaining an idea, he placed the tip of the can inside and sprayed, filling Minerva's vagina with whipped cream. Then he sprayed some in a spiral all over her stomach. Then he sprayed over the tops of her breasts. He even went as far as to spray some around the gag and near the edges of her lips. After recapping the whipped cream, he took the chocolate syrup and squirted it all over her nipples, coating them and the areolas.

TED: All right, slave. Now that you've been given the cold treatment, it's time for you to give me dessert.

Moving to the end of the bed again, he knelt down and grabbed her foot. As if she wasn't surprised enough, he topped it all off by putting all of her toes in his mouth and began sucking the whipped cream off. Through the gag, Minerva was giggling. Ted could only assume she was ticklish. He smiled and then continued. Once her toes were free of the dessert topping, he began licking it off her foot and then down to her ankle. He continued down her shin, over her knee and down her thigh. Once he got there, he began lightly licking the inside of it. Minerva lightly moaned. The only she wanted at that moment more than anything was for Ted to untie her so he wouldn't be the only calling all the shots. Ted stopped that and moved to the other leg to remove all of the whipped cream. Once that leg was clean, he crawled onto the bed and in-between her legs. Then, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her waist, he leaned down and began removing the whipped cream from her abdomen by licking the pattern. Minerva moaned in ecstasy. She absolutely loved the feeling of Ted's warm tongue against her skin. She unintentionally bucked her hips upward, causing whipped cream to get on Ted's nose. He chuckled as he sat up and licked the cream off his nose. He made his way to her breasts, where he licked the tops of the cream. She moaned at how close he was to her nipples. Once the cream was off her breasts, it was time to move on to her teats. When he began suckling on the nipples and the syrup, he felt her breast milk mix with the syrup, giving him a sexual version of a chocolate milk. Knowing that it was her milk, he felt like that this version was much more emotionally satisfying than the generic brand of chocolate milk.

After getting all the syrup off both nipples, his face neared Minerva's lips as his tongue reached out to her lips, gently and slowly licking the cream off her lips. She began shivering from the tongue-to-lip contact until all the cream was licked off. Then Ted lowered himself back down to her sex. Wasting no time, he buried his tongue deep inside, eating away at her pussy and the cream. Suddenly, Minerva let out a long groan; Ted had found her clitoris again and was now lashing away with his flexible tongue. He began to hum softly, sending vibrations through the mink's body. With a muffled scream, he soon found herself blasting her cum onto his face. Ted opened his mouth as much as he could and let his mouth fill with the sticky, sweet fluid. With a great gulp, he swallowed it all down. After a few minutes of letting her rest from her orgasm, he made his way back up to her face, where he took off both the gag and the blindfold so she could see him and speak. When she looked up at him, her eyes were dilated from all the intense energy that she just released. He also noticed that she was sweating and her hair all mussed up.

TED: So I take it that you enjoyed that?

MINERVA: (sensually pleased) Yes, master! I enjoyed your pleasures!

TED: Minerva…we're done with the bondage.

MINERVA: Huh?…Oh. I thought we were still role-playing.

TED: Well, I'd want to stop and un-cuff you. After that, I would like to finish what we started.

MINERVA: Anything…for you…

TED: But first…

He took off his shirt, revealing his chest. He then reached for the bowl of strawberries and plucked one from it. Taking off the leafy part and tossing it elsewhere, he put one end in-between his teeth and leaned down so Minerva could take a bite of the other end. She smiled and bit the other end, her lips gently brushing against Ted's. Soon, there was nothing between their lips and they joined them together. After their long-heated make-out session, he took the keys and unlocked her cuffs, freeing her arms and legs. The first thing she did was pull him into an embrace and another long kiss.

MINERVA: Ted…*kiss* for the third time, you've impressed me…*long kiss* I'm ready for you. Take me, love me, fuck me. Do what you like. *kiss, kiss, kiss* I know I told you this already, but…I'll always be yours…

With that, Ted looked to the condom box, took out another condom, and snugly fit it onto his member. Before he could lower himself, she stopped him.

MINERVA: Wait. I have a _special_ spot made…just for us.

TED: Okay…but hurry. This erection may not last long…

She quickly took him by the hand along with two long pillows, a quilt, and a few sheets, before leading him outside where it already came to night.

* * *

TED: Dusk already?

MINERVA: Time always seems to fly for young lovers…don't you think?

TED: Yes…yes, I suppose.

Anxiously, she took the sheets, pillows, and quilt near the lake, laying them like an outdoor bed. Minerva turned to Ted on her knees and stuck her index finger at him, curling it into a hook a few times with a seductive smirk on her face. He ran over to her and embraced her with a long kiss. The force of the impact was enough to push them down, as he entered her. In the kiss, she moaned with pleasure. He stopped pushing when he hit bottom. Minerva felt every inch of him. It was amazing and at the same time, frightening. It felt incredible when he wasn't moving, she couldn't wait until he started to move. She didn't have long to wait, when Ted realized that he had gone as far as he could, he started to ease out almost all the way, and thrust back in quickly. Minerva's world, already blurry from the multiple orgasms earlier, was suddenly almost nonexistent except for the sensation of him sliding in and out of her like she had dreamed of for years.

Judging from her expression, Ted was pretty sure that Minerva was enjoying herself. He continued his rhythm, trying his best not to stop before she came for him one last time. He didn't have to wait long, as he pushed into her as much as he could, he felt her tense up beneath him and moan as yet another wave of pleasure pushed her over the edge. He could no longer contain his own excitement and spilled everything he had been holding back. He lost all his control and pulled her close as they rode the waves of ecstasy together and drifted off into pure bliss in each other's arms.

TED: MINERVA!

MINERVA: TED!

Without warning, they felt themselves release all their tension, stress, and pent-up sexual energy at multiple shots. Once their bodies calmed down from their orgasms, they slowly curled up to each other as she pulled the quilt over them.

MINERVA: Ted…that was…great! Third time, and still as good as it comes. And thanks for helping me with my…condition. I don't know what I would have done if not for you.

TED: I can imagine…but still, you're welcome. You're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. We're supposed to help each other out. I'm more than happy to, if it means I get to see that smile that you have on tonight.

MINERVA: Mmmm…you're right. Now let's go inside.

TED: You mean we're not sleeping out here?

MINERVA: (mock detest) Are you nuts? The sheets will get dirty if they're lying on the ground much longer.

TED: I was just asking.

MINERVA: Come on, cutie. Let me get this stuff into the washer. Then we'll go to bed…together.

TED: Mmmm…together…

A half-hour later, Minerva and Ted could be seen in her bedroom, snuggling even closer than before. This would be the last time they slept while living in two different housings. Come tomorrow, they will be sleeping under one roof and they will officially be living together.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky, and outside the pond side home were Minerva and Ted unloading a ton of boxes from a tan Ford Taurus. Luckily, since her section of the forest was real estate, cars were allowed to be parked near the house as long as it didn't disturb any of the wildlife. As far as unpacking went, they were lucky that Ted had only a few crates. Basically his clothes, favorite books, computer tech, and a few other personals.

MINERVA: Well, it's only a couple more boxes and then we can begin unpacking.

TED: Anyway, thanks again for helping me with moving in.

MINERVA: Oh…it's no trouble. Really it isn't. And besides, I'm glad that I was finally able to meet your folks. I was surprised that your mom took to me.

TED: To be honest, while you were in the bathroom, she told me she was actually shocked when she saw that you were a mink rather than a human. Though she was a little uncomfortable, I could see that she supported my choice in the girl of my dreams.

MINERVA: Oh, stop. But hey, at least I know why I can't call you the T-word…Teddy Cachetti Maretti Spaghetti! (laughs)

TED: (shivers) Ugh…please don't. It's embarrassing enough that my mom still calls me that! I can't handle any more humiliation, especially from my own girlfriend.

MINERVA: I'm sorry…(giggles) it's just that it's _so_ cute your mommy still thinks of you as her _wittle baby_. But…aside from your mom, your brother and sister were very nice.

TED: Oh, really? Jake making cracks about serious things in my life, like the fact that I actually have a girlfriend or that a girl asked _me_ to move in with her, was considered nice?

MINERVA: Okay…well, at least your sister seemed nice. And your step-dad, Mr. Beutel, seems like a nice guy. By the by, why _didn't_ you mention your parents were divorced?

TED: Well, it wasn't that important. But since you asked, my mom told me that Dad wasn't exactly helpful. Now he wasn't a bad man or a bad influence, but he just had some traits that Mom couldn't handle. She said he was like a hornet's nest; you'd have to be careful what you say to him or he'd blow his top. He was also considered to a bit selfish, but not enough to stop him from loving us. What's more, he left us when I was three, about a year after the twins were born. After that, he felt like he still had access to our lives due to alimony issues. Course, all of it didn't affect me or Jake in any way, but Sara…she didn't turn psychotic but somehow I could sense that she felt…abandoned. And come to think of it, even if she doesn't know it, Mom says that most of Dad's genes may have went to Sara, giving her the same psychological traits as him only on a more feminine level. But luckily, Jon's been more like a father than my dad. Sure he'd call once in a while, but he's always so busy.

MINERVA: Sounds like we have something else in common: our dads never see us much.

TED: Let me guess: your parents separated too?

MINERVA: Yeah, but only for a different reason. I was only four when it happened. My mom told me that she found him fooling around with another woman. After that, Dad left and I never saw much of him after that. He'd still send me letters and a gift now and then, but…(sniffles) I just wish…

TED: Milady…?

She dropped the box that she was carrying and broke down crying. Ted put the box he was carrying and ran over to see what was making her react so negatively. He knelt down and placed a hand on the small of her back and rubbed slowly.

TED: Minerva…please. I really, _truly_ want to help you, but I can't do that unless I know exactly what the problem is. Please…I can't stand seeing you so miserable. I can't be happy if you're not happy.

MINERVA: (sniffling) It's just that…why did he have to leave? He could have stayed to fix it. Why did he just leave? Doesn't he love me? He should have stayed…at least for me…but he didn't! He missed me growing up! Me, his little princess…(cries) Why?

Ted took in every word that Minerva spoke, and being an empathetic person, he could easily feel the pain and loneliness she felt over the years.

TED: Minerva…please look at me, and hear what I say.

Looking up with tear-filled eyes, she made eye contact as she sniffled.

TED: I think I can get a picture as to what you've been feeling. You've felt abandoned because your father never made any attempt to get more involved in your life. Is that right?

MINERVA: (sniffles) Yeah…I did. And I still do. All these years, I felt like he doesn't even love me.

TED: Now stop that. Minerva, listen to me when I say that that's not true. Sure, he doesn't see you often, but that doesn't mean he no longer loves you. I can tell you why I think that, if you'd like.

MINERVA: Sure…tell me.

TED: Though I don't see my dad often, there's something I always tell myself: whenever my dad sends a letter or gives us a call to ask how we've been and what's been going on, I always believe that that's his way of saying that despite his job and being so far from us, he still _tries_ to talk to us. Because he _wants_ to remember us, simply out of love for us. So your dad's calls may not have been enough for you, but for him…they're just enough to remind him how lucky he was to have a special girl like you for a daughter. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't even _try _to make contact with you. Wouldn't he?

MINERVA: *sniffle* Yeah…*sniffle, sniffle* I guess…so even though my dad doesn't see me…he still talks to me because he loves me.

TED: Exactly…

Ted wiped the tears from her eyes as a small smile grew on her face. She knew Ted had a way with words, but she didn't know he was so comforting. He threw her arms around his neck as she softly cried of relief in his shirt.

MINERVA: Ted…you always seem to know what to say and how to say it…how do you do it?

TED: Well, I don't know exactly.

MINERVA: Well, whatever the reason, thank you.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek as she held onto him for a few more minutes. After giving the comfort from that emotionally exhausting event, he helped her back up so they could finish bringing his stuff into the house.

TED: Come on. There's still some work to be done.

* * *

It took a few hours of rearranging Minerva's things so Ted could fit in his stuff. The most difficult part of it all was figuring out where to put his computer stuff and laptop. Luckily, Minerva remembered a spare room she had where he could plug in his tech. As soon as the last box was unpacked, the two of them collapsed on the living couch.

TED: Phew…Finally we're done. We are now officially living together. Now all that's left to do is for us to apply to Warner Brothers for the gofer job.

MINERVA: Right. I'll make the call.

She turned to the phone sitting by her couch on the desk. She slowly dialed the number in order to make the right call. As the dial tone sounded, she waited for her studio to answer. After about ten seconds, someone picked up.

MINERVA: Hello. My name is Minerva Mink. I used to work on the set of Warner Studios as an actor and…(sighs) Yes, yes. You're such a _huge_ fan; trust me honey, I get that _a lot_ from other men. But listen, is Mr. Plotz still looking for a new gofer?…He is? That's great, because I know someone who'd be _perfect_ for the job…Name? Ted Levine…Age? Nineteen…Skills? Well…

Ted whispered into her ear, telling her exactly what to tell the person on the phone. He backed up when he finished.

MINERVA: What was the question again?…Oh yeah, skills. He has great organizational skills, he's a quick learner, he's punctual, he's very respectful of his employers, and he has good work ethics. Is that all?…You'll call back tomorrow about the job? Thank you _so_ much! I promise you: Mr. Plotz won't regret hiring him. Bye. (puts phone back on receiver)

TED: Well?

MINERVA: We'll be expecting a call tomorrow morning, concerning your skills for the job. If things go well, you'll be working at Warner Bros. Studios!

Ted pulled her into a powerful embrace, indicating that he was very grateful for the favor that Minerva did for him.

TED: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you I won't forget this! If only I can do something to repay you…

MINERVA: Really, it's fine. Living with _you_ everyday from now on; that's payment enough. So, what do you wanna do now?

Ted eased up on the embrace to look her in the eyes.

TED: How about…a movie? Along with my stuff, I brought from home some of my favorites. Maybe we could watch one. Uh, you have a VCR, by any chance?

MINERVA: Yes, and a DVD player and a Blu-ray player. And sure, a movie sounds pretty good. So what movies did you bring?

TED: I'll be right back; they're in one of the boxes I brought with me.

He hurried into his new bedroom while Minerva waited on the couch. A while later, he came back out with a cardboard box and placed it down on the coffee table. She was surprised by the size of the box.

MINERVA: When you suggested to a movie, I didn't think you brought _all _the movies from your house.

TED: I didn't bring _all_ of them. Just my favorites. Anyway, you might find this a bit peculiar but I don't watch movies that the average person might watch.

MINERVA: Let me guess: these are soft-core films?

TED: No…I don't watch _those_ films. I meant that I'm more of a person who enjoys…films intended for a more youthful audience.

MINERVA: You mean…you watch children's movies?

TED: Well, I may have the mind of an adult but my heart's like a child's. Besides, these are movies I grew up on. I guess you can say that watching these even as an adult have an effect on me. Somehow they make me more…feeling.

Minerva opened the box to find that Ted wasn't kidding about his fascination with kids' movies. From the looks of them, she could almost assume that these movies were his personal collection.

MINERVA: Well, I can say that I am surprised. But I…

She looked into the box and saw a certain film that unlocked parts of her childhood as her eyes widened.

MINERVA: O-M-G! Is that _The Swan Princess_? My gosh, this was like, an all-time fave of mine when I was a girl! And you have it?

TED: Yep. It's one of my personal favorites. I always like that kind of animated feature that involves themes of romance.

Suddenly, she jumped up and tugged on Ted's sleeves like a kid in a toy store.

MINERVA: Ted, I haven't seen this one in a long while. Can we watch this? Please, please, please?

TED: Sure. If you'd like, of course we can. To tell you true, I've been wanting to watch this again.

MINERVA: How many times _have_ you watched it?

TED: About…a hundred and eight times overall. And this will be number one-hundred-and-_nine_.

Later on, in the living room Minerva and Ted were sitting on the couch. They were watching the duet of Odette and Derek. To both of them, the song "Far Longer than Forever" meant something. To Ted, it was a reminder that love is a powerful thing and is worth fighting for. To Minerva, it was not only so romantic but it was also part of the reason on why she wanted to have a boyfriend so badly. Like Odette, she wanted to find someone who could love her for just being her. And now, she had found that someone who was watching the film with her.

MINERVA: Ted…this is still as romantic as ever. I'm glad that you brought it here with you. Tell me, what other movies did you bring? Any Disney movies? _Aladdin_?

TED: Yes.

MINERVA: _Beauty and the Beast_?

TED: Yep.

MINERVA: _Mary Poppins_?

TED: And _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_.

MINERVA: You've brought every kid movie with you, didn't you?

TED: Not really…I'll admit there are some kid movies I'd rather not see again, but still, you could say that I scattered myself to find them. Especially if it those films had good villains in them.

MINERVA: Villains? What do you mean?

TED: Well, you can say that part of my life is devoted to the study of villains. How they think, what they do, even their personalities give me interest.

MINERVA: So you like villains and like to study them?

TED: Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but still it's the truth. But my favorite set of villains are the ones from Disney. These villains and villainesses were practically the first animated antagonists to make it on the big screen. Jafar, Captain Hook, Grimhilde, Ursula…

MINERVA: Who's Grimhilde? Which movie was she from?

TED: The Evil Queen from _Snow White_. That was her actual name; it was found in Disney publications of the 1930's.

MINERVA: Wow…you know _a lot_ about villains, don't you?

TED: Well…you could say I'm an amateur scholar on the subject. But what I'm more interested in is romance. I know more things about love and what it can make people do.

MINERVA: Really? (seductive) Mmmm…maybe you could _teach_ me a thing or two on the subject later on…_tonight_…in the _bedroom_…

TED: Settle down there, milady. I don't want to ruin the mood right now.

MINERVA: Oh sorry.

They sat quietly throughout the remainder of the film, up to the final scene when the final kiss of the entire film in shared by the film's protagonists. Though Ted was silent, he looked over to Minerva who had a tear or two coming from her eyes. He hypothesized that it was from either when Odette died or when Derek professed his love for Odette and she revived while hearing this.

TED: Hey…you alright?

MINERVA: (sniffles) Yeah…(wipes tears) I'm fine. It's just…when I was a kid and watching movies like this, I often thought about what it'd be like to have a prince in my life. And well…although it's not what I imagined, I'm still glad that _you're_ my prince. I couldn't be any happier since you came into my life.

TED: Same here, Minerva. All my life, I felt like someone with my quirks would never find love. And to think when I first saw you from afar, I thought that I'd have no chance of winning you. And now, we're together.

MINERVA: Mmmm…yeah. We are, and I hope we stay this way forever.

TED: Actually…I was hoping that we would stay this way "far longer than forever."

MINERVA: (small laugh) You know, that sounds much better.

They cuddled and caressed each other for a full ten minutes, with a slight kiss now and then. Soon after, they decided that perhaps it was time for an early dinner. Minerva suggested to ordering out since she didn't feel like cooking. Ted had no objections to it. It was at that moment that they discovered another thing in common: they were both big on Chinese food so they ordered out from Sam Woo Irvine. Twenty minutes later, they were eating in the kitchen. Minerva ordered the Chinese Chicken Salad appetizer and the Supreme Vegetables Chow Mein dinner. Ted however, being a man whose eyes may be bigger than his stomach but also preferring a different taste, ordered the Dim Sum. He had the Steamed BBQ Buns, the Roast Duck, the Steamed Dumplings, and the Special Shrimp Har Gaw.

* * *

Over dinner, they discussed more on things they liked. It turned out that they both followed the Food Network series _Chopped_, Minerva because of the competition and Ted because of how each chef makes delicious dishes from random ingredients. They also enjoyed a bit of Fox, mainly the American crime comedy-drama _Bones_, though Ted was more lenient towards _Criminal Minds_ due to the aspects of profiling. The conversation drew on from dreams and aspirations, to far-off places, to things they liked and things they didn't like. It went on, until later on when their first night living together came and our couple had snuggled by the stone fireplace in the living room. They were draped in a quilt that Ted brought from home, and drinking hot tea.

MINERVA: Mmmm…who've thought that this was what I was missing my entire life? To think I wanted a man who was like you, but only richer?

TED: "Richer?" But…wouldn't that indicate that the person has an extremely busy work schedule? Or that they were more interested in their own reputation? They wouldn't have time for you or anyone else.

MINERVA: Well, I…huh. That's funny. All those years and I never thought of it that way before.

Minerva then began to rub her neck as if to reach a place that she couldn't reach.

TED: Something wrong?

MINERVA: Nothing. It's just that helping you bring in your boxes is starting to – ugh, take its toll.

TED: Anything I can do, Milady?

MINERVA: Well, would you mind giving me a little neck rub?

TED: Well sure. I haven't done it myself, but I'll try anything once.

He gently placed his hands on the sides of her swanlike neck, putting his thumbs on the back. His thumbs began rubbing the area between the spine and the shoulder blades.

MINERVA: Ooh…mmmm…yeah, that's it…a little more to the center if you'd…OHHH! Yeah…mmmm…that feels _so_ much better…Ted, you have the Touch…

TED: No…I'm just rubbing out the aches. Nothing more than that.

MINERVA: Well, to me it is. And do you want to know a secret?

TED: What?

MINERVA: (giggles) You rubbing my neck has gotten me in the mood…*kiss* so…

TED: Uhh…

MINERVA: Something wrong? Did I come on too strong?

TED: No, it's not that. It's just that I've never met a girl as forward as you when it comes to…well, "making love". But, strangely enough (seductive) it's gotten me a bit frisky too.

MINERVA: Ooh, do I detect a naughty side of you?

TED: I guess so. Should we get to the bedroom?

MINERVA: Nope. Let's do it here…in front of the fireplace.

TED: Another fantasy, I assume?

MINERVA: Uh-huh.

TED: Exactly how many "fantasies" do you have?

MINERVA: Lost count. But I think it's a lot, and making love by the fireplace is one of them.

TED: Well then, you've chosen well, my dear. A romantic setting for us to celebrate our first night living together.

After Ted set the quilt down for them to lay down on, they kissed once more and again and again. They wrapped their arms around one another, pulling each other close, their body heat increasing. He gasped and his eyes widened as she slowly slithered her tongue into his mouth, exploring its depths. She didn't appear to be too surprised when he did the same to her; in fact, she seemed to have been expecting it. They held onto each other tightly, refusing to let go. Slowly, they began to caress each other, exploring each other further, finding out what each liked and disliked and which spots were the most sensitive and best for arousal. Slowly but surely, they began to strip away each other's clothing, and eventually underclothes until both were completely naked, their clothing lying unceremoniously on the floor in a heap.

TED: Mmmm…Milady? Could we stop for just a minute?

MINERVA: Why?

TED: Well, I have to get a condom from the bedroom.

MINERVA: Actually, wait for a minute.

She pulled her discarded jeans towards her and reached into one of her pockets. From that pocket, she pulled out a condom which surprised Ted.

TED: You were carrying around a condom with you?

MINERVA: Well, I just wanted to be prepared for some fun…just in case.

TED: Milady, you truly are a dear. *long kiss*

After a few minutes of making out and caressing each other, Minerva broke the kiss and pushed Ted onto his back so she could work on his pleasure. Making sure he was still able to look at her, she stuck two fingers up her vulva and started twirling it around inside her. As his member hardened halfway, she took her fingers and stuck them inside Ted's mouth. He sucked on them for perhaps the longest time before she slowly pulled them.

MINERVA: Now that I have your attention…care for a little sixty-nine action?

TED: Absolutely, milady.

They got into position, facing each other's sexes toward their faces. Minerva started kissing it ever so tenderly from the head to the shaft. She saturated it with her tongue and lips as if she was making love to it with her mouth. Ted replied by circling her clit in order to elicit a pleasurable reaction from her. Minerva moaned as she started to push down on him, forcing him down her throat. Ted knew he was getting close, so he decided to bring it on home by sliding his tongue in and out. Both felt themselves getting ready to burst as they made each other near orgasm.

TED, MINERVA: AAAHHH!

Minerva swallowed her lover's sperm, forgetting some left on her maw, while Ted's face was practically coated in his beloved's juices. After cleaning their own faces, they faced each other with such love and lust.

TED: Feel like you're ready?

MINERVA: Oh, you know it, honey. Here. (hands him condom)

After the condom had been snugly fitted, he was about to lay down when Minerva stopped him.

MINERVA: Wait! There's…something I want to try. I think you'll like it. Here, sit up and cross your legs.

He did as he was told. And before long, she slowly lowered herself onto him allowing him to enter her. After he was fully in, she wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist. As soon as she got comfortable, he began thrusting into her. She was letting out gasps and moans of ecstasy as she rode him. Apparently, she was right. He was enjoying this, and from the sound of her, he could tell she was getting close. And just in time because he was getting close too. He wrapped his arms around her as they both reached the brink of orgasm.

TED, MINERVA: AAAHHH!

They both collapsed onto the quilt from sheer exhaustion as they kept holding onto each other.

TED: Not bad…for a couple starting a new life together…eh?

MINERVA: It was…much better than I…ever hoped for…

After a full half-hour to regain their strength, Ted pulled himself out of Minerva and removed the now useless condom. He helped Minerva up as he wrapped the quilt around both of them.

TED: Well, we better get some shut-eye. We'll probably have a big day tomorrow.

MINERVA: Yeah, we just might. But it'll be worth it. That I know.

* * *

Later on, they were in their shared bedroom snuggling underneath the quilt that they recently made love on.

MINERVA: Ted?

TED: Yeah?

MINERVA: Listen…I really appreciate you deciding to move in with me.

TED: Hey, if it meant that I could spend more time with you, then it was no bother.

MINERVA: No, I mean…I told you that I lived out here alone. But living out here in the woods alone, no one to keep me company or to cuddle with as I sleep. I felt like that that was what my entire life was going to be like: living every single day with an empty space inside of me that may never be filled. That is, until you came along. And now I finally feel whole, when I have you with me.

TED: I can relate. I always thought that a guy like me wouldn't have a chance at love. That I was cursed to be a loner. But I guess I was wrong when you came into my life. I'm glad that I decided to do this.

MINERVA: I am, too. Now then…do you need anything before going to sleep, my prince?

TED: Well…I could use some warm milk.

MINERVA: Sure thing. I'll go to the fridge and…

TED: No, I don't mean the milk in the fridge.

MINERVA: Then what do you…Ohhh. You want _my_ milk. Is that right?

TED: Well…yes. I'm sorry, but since that first night we were together, I've felt addicted to you and your…well, lactations. But I understand that if it is something you'd rather not want me to do, I understand. Holding onto you while I sleep is enough, anyway.

MINERVA: Actually…I was wondering when you were going to ask me to breastfeed you.

TED: You were? Why?

MINERVA: Well, whenever you suckle on my breasts, I always feel this warm feeling. Not an orgasmic feeling, but a warm fuzzy feeling that I get when you do that. I feel so closer to you, like we're really connecting. Like a baby to its mom, you've been emotionally connecting with me as I with you.

TED: Wow…I never knew you felt that way. So what does that mean?

MINERVA: It means that maybe every night, we could have a little breastfeeding session. You get my milk, I get to bond with you. It's a win-win.

TED: Minerva…I'd like that. And I think we should start tonight.

MINERVA: I thought you might. Now come here, baby. And drink up.

Nervously wetting his lips, he neared her left nipple. After slowly licking it so that it became erect, he wrapped his mouth around her teat and began to suckle. The moment her milk entered his mouth, his suckling went faster. As he fed, Minerva stroked his dark hair while looking down at him with such affection. The feeling that she waited for all day came back and filled her up to the point that she was at physical peace. He fed for fifteen minutes until he felt like he was getting tired and released her nipple.

TED: Mmmmm…just as always, your milk is the best. Better than any cow-produced milk I tasted.

MINERVA: Thank you. And I really feel like we've bonded more. (sighs) Though I wonder if…

TED: If what?

MINERVA: I wonder if this is why most couples don't stay together.

TED: What is?

MINERVA: You know…girlfriends breastfeeding their lovers. The act itself brings us closer together. I wonder why don't others use that?

TED: Don't know. But I do know that we're lucky to have it as part of our relationship.

MINERVA: (giggles) We are, aren't we?

With that, they shared one last long kiss before finally falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

_Listen up! This is an update! For Chapter 4, I am officially undecided of what to do with it. But I have just put up a poll that may explain what may get Chapter 4 up here quickly._


	4. Important Update

_**Listen guys, I know you want the update to "Someone to Love, To Be My Everything," but right now I am stuck on establishing ideas for the next chapter. The chapter after that, I already planned out. But right now, I need your feedback, especially now. For the moment, I decided that the next chapter would be a dream sequence. It's at night, and Minerva and Ted are finally sleeping under the same household together. I have already decided that the sequence itself would have some mature content, but the theme of the dream was hard to decide. So I put up my choices for this on a poll on my Profile.**_

_**If you want to see the next chapter, then I strongly insist that you check out the poll and vote for which scene you want to see being played out in the dream. And also, like most writers, I need more reviews. More feedback, more critique. Everything. I'll remove this as soon as I get at least ten votes in total for the poll. I need to know if you want more of my fanfiction or not.**_

_**UPDATE: Now it seems we have a 3-vote tie AND a 2-vote tie: 3 votes for both **__****__**"Princess/Warrior scene" **_and _**"High school scene," and two votes for both "Genie Scene" and "James Bond-esque scene". Please, people, I need a solid choice. From now on, this story is on hiatus until I get only ONE choice with a majority of votes (4). To make certain, I removed all other choice, save for the two choices with three votes and one that the website just won't let me remove. So disregard that one, but not the other two.  
**_

_****__****__****__**RECENT UPDATE:**_ Someone FINALLY gave me a fourth vote to break the tie! The theme will be "Princess/Warrior scene". However, because I have been waiting for two months, my creative juices have near evaporated so I will need PMs from all of you. For those who voted, please send me ideas to incorporate into my chapter. I assure you all that you will receive credit in the next chapter for inspiration.

_****__****__**HOWEVER, you need not fear! The voting was just to see which fantasy you would all like to see first. I intend to incorporate more sexual fantasy scenes into this story. So please bear with me.**_

_****__****__**ANOTHER RECENT UPDATE: Good news and bad news! The good news: AndrewK9000 and I have decided to co-write a story together because of his inspiration from my story. The bad news: this story will have to be put on hiatus to work on this story. It may take a while, but expect to see the first chapter of our co-joined story.  
**_


End file.
